1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dynamic ransom access memories (DRAMs), and in particular relates to data retention of the DRAM.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the shrinking of the device size, a DRAM controller may be superposed over or overlapped by a storage array of the DRAM. The heat from the DRAM controller may considerably increase the temperature of the storage cells. The increasing temperature of the storage cells may result in current leakage, so that the data stored in the storage cells under/over the DRAM controller may be damaged.